Scattered
by schillingklaus
Summary: An unsupervised quinnvention makes the PCA blow up during prom night. The pupils get drafted for various other prep schools distributed all over the country.


**Scattered**

* * *

**Klaus Schilling**

* * *

**Rating**

PG-13

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I don't own _Zoey 101_ or any other show or work of arts.

* * *

**Description**

* * *

**Fandoms**:

* * *

_Zoey 101_,_Drake & Josh_,_The iCarly Show_,_Unfabulous_,_Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_,_True Jackson VP_,_Victorious_,_Big Time Rush_,_Spectacular!_,_Best Player_, _Just Jordan_…

******Genres**:

* * *

melodramatic massively multiplot novella — Fluff, Family, Friendship,…

******Summary**:

* * *

Quinn's experiment destroys the PCA at the end of the prom night. The pupils get drafted for different prep schools.

******People**:

* * *

almost everyone and his dog

******Timeline**:

* * *

post-series _Zoey 101_,_Drake & Josh_,_Unfabulous_,_Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_, _Just Jordan_, diverges before second season _The iCarly Show_, AU for _True Jackson VP_, _Victorious_, _Big Time Rush_, _Spectacular!_, _Best Player_

* * *

**Background**

* * *

The story is written for _LiveJournal_-Community _crossovers100_, claim _Pacific Coast Academy_, prompt _Ends_

* * *

**Contents**

* * *

Chapter 1 Surprise

* * *

Chapter 2 Nurse Lola

* * *

Chapter 3 The Draft

* * *

Chapter 4 St. Agnes

* * *

Chapter 5 School Uniform

* * *

Chapter 6 All Girls Love Shane

* * *

Chapter 7 Drama Queens

* * *

Chapter 8 Back To Covington

* * *

Chapter 9 Paris Awakens

* * *

Chapter 10 Zen And The Art Of Learning

* * *

Chapter 11 Conclusions

* * *

**Chapter 1 Surprise**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

junior prom night

******Place**:

* * *

campus of the _Pacific Coast Academy_

******People**:

* * *

Dustin Brooks, James Garrett, Firewire, Arthur[1:1], Doty[1:2], a bunch of anonymous pupils (background)

* * *

Dustin was thoroughly upset as Quinn Pensky and Logan Reese had abused him shamelessly in order to cover their foul relationship. Filled with excessive disgust, he trotted down the campus aisle. He didn't even notice James Garrett, his sister's pseudo-boyfriend for a few weeks, who was lying in the trench, totally drunk. He kicked Michael Barret's car hard with his feet. Having tried out for the soccer team, he could do some decent damage with his feet.

Apparently, James had not been able to handle the psychical damage dealt unto him by Zoey Brooks when she trashed him for apparently no reason.

Arthur, Firewire, and Doty crossed his way. They were disappointed because they could not grab Dustin's elder sister Zoey Brooks, as Chase Bartholomew Matthews, who had been at some British prep school named _Covington_. They cackled insanely. 'The apocalypse is announced by some minor explosions… the end is near…'

Dustin stopped them. 'Hi guys, I know what caused those explosions…'

Firewire got Dustin to speak up. 'OK, dwarf, what was it?'

Dustin was upset because he was called a dwarf. 'QuinnPensky… she tested some little explosive balls.'

Arthur, Doty, and Firewire were mightily upset. 'She will pay dearly for misguiding us!'

Dustin nodded solemnly. 'Oh yes, she will, as true as I'm Dustin Brooks!'

'Give me five,' requested Doty.

Dustin beat his palms against Doty's.

The four of them were now up for making a plan.

Dustin knew how to sneak into the girls' dormitory complex of Brenner Hall.[1:3]. 'Follow me, we need to sneak through the ventilation shaft near the back exit!'

Unfortunately, Firewire was way less agile than Dustin. 'There's no other secret way in?'

Dustin giggled. 'Once I made it through the ventilation, I may open the fire exit from the inside…'

Firewire giggled. 'The gnome is smart.'

Doty and Arthur grinned.

Firewire wanted to adopt Dustin into their club.

Alas, Dustin was not interested. He lead the boys to the fire exit of Brenner Hall. Then he looked for the nearest ventilation grate. As it was dark, he needed Firewire's electric torch to find the grate opening. But thitherfrom he knew his way by heart, even in a pitch-black night.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

101 Brenner Hall

******People**:

* * *

Dustin Brooks, Firewire, Arthur, Doty

* * *

Dustin had suck his way through the ventilation, and hence been able to open the backdoor for Firewire and his two pals.

Now they were rummaging around in the dorm of Zoey, Lola, and Quinn.

Doty held an electric torch, making it illuminate the items that Firewire was analysing.

Firewire cackled when he saw some fledgling quinnventions. 'Those won't work, either…' He saw the quinnoculars[1:4] and made funny remarks.

Arthur gasped when he saw a box with little balls made of a strange material.

Firewire noticed them upon Arthur's nudke. 'Arethose the explosive balls?'

Dustin nodded solemnly, yet unnoticed by the darkness. 'They are indeed…'

Firewire would have laughed about them, but then he figureed more about the material. 'A three-compound-nuclear bomb…'

Dustin had no clue what Firewire was talking about.

Firewire screamed, 'run up the hills! Run for your life!'

Dustin had previously made fun of Firewire's apocalyptic panics, but now the situation was serious, as the balls had started to his.

Doty took a chair in order to trash the windows.

Shards and smithereens of glass went flying.

Dustin was the most agile, but also the smallest of them.

Firewire gasped. 'The vibratios of the bursting glass have incited the pending detonation of the high-brisance balls!'

The next moment, the four boys were gone through the windows, already badlt hurt by the smithereens of the window glass, even before th real explosion could start.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

out on the campus

******People**:

* * *

Michael Barret, Lisa Perkins, Mr. Takato (later), many other pupils (background)

* * *

Michael had just dragged Lisa away from the action of the ball hall where some mediocre band tried to entertain crazed pupils.

Lisa refused vigorously that a certain Mr. Takato existed.

Michael was desperate. He had just learned driving a stick-switch car from nysterious Mr. Takato, but nobody, especially not Lisa, wanted to believe him. Now he was eager on showing Lisa to the spot where Mr. Takato had been seen the last time. 'That's here! He rode a bony old cow…'

Lisa chuckled.

_They had walked the whole way, as Michael's car had been strangely damaged, and Lisa was still not believing._ Michael also explained that Mr. Takato ad told him that he didn't exist. 'But who was he to tell me that he doesn't exist?'

Lisa grinned. 'Enough, Michael! Let's go back to the ball and have a lot of fun, like Chase, Zoey, Vince, Lola, Quinn, and Logan!'

Michael sighed deeply. _What use was it having a girlfriend that was too shallow-minded to believe him?_ Grudgingly, he followed Lisa. _But the last word about Mr. Takato was not yet said._

On theur way back to the ball hall, they had to pass an aisle touching Brenner hall.

Suddenly, Mr. Takato crossed their way.

At least that was what flabbergasted Michael thought to see.

Michael boomed. 'Mr. Takato! Look, there he is!' He pointed right at the senile Japan-born guy in front of his eyes.

Lisa did not see anything. 'Michael! Shut up your craziness!'

Mr. Takato smiled at Michael. 'Don't go this way!' The warning was clear.

Michael had no clue why he should have avoided that aisle, but he suddenly turned around.

Lisa thought that Michael was completely insane. She kept on walking.

Michael grabbed her, and he dragged her another way.

Lisa was upset. 'Michael! What are you doing? It's over with us!'

Suddenly brenner Hall blew up without warning.

A flying boulder barely missed Michael and Lisa.

Had they taken the aisle past Brenner hall, they would have been hit by something even heavier.

The alert bells rang out.

Flames shot forth.

A chain explosion terrified the campus.

Lisa had already passed out.

Panic seized the the whole campus, especially the participants of the prom.

The fire brigades, lead by Chief Becker[1:5], were already on their way.

What had not already happened on the campus:

Fake fire alerts caused by Logan's Japanese phone, and a real fire that had destroyed _Sushi Rox_[1:6], had caused the fire brigades to intervene.

But this explosion beat everything hitherto known by leagues.

Many pupils were going to be injured more or less badly until chief Becker was going to clear the situation, not so much by the explosions and the fire, but much more by the reckless panic among the terror-stricken students and staff members.

Dean Rivers was going to be thrown out of his bed.

Even Mr. Bradford, the owner of the _Pacific Coast Academy_, was alerted and woke up.

But what consequences was this fatal night going to have for the future, or the mere existence, of the _Pacific Coast Academy_?

* * *

**Chapter 2 Nurse Lola**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next morning

******Place**:

* * *

lobby of _St. Schneider_'s Hospital[2:1]

******People**:

* * *

Lola Martinez, Dr. Birnbaum[2:2], Dr. Nussbaum[2:3], Dr. Fishbaum[2:4], Evil Nurse[2:5], Nurse Krutcher[2:6], Nurse Krafader[2:7], Nurse Adrienne[2:8], many other medics, nurses, visitors, and patients (background), megaphone speaker

* * *

Many of the pupils had to be taken to _St. Schneider's hospital_, as much closer _St. Illness_[2:9] was already chock full.

Lola had only lost the glitter in her hair, and she got the same roughed up.

Alas, for her, that mattered more than a small or medium injury.

She was eager on taking revenge. But since sunrise, she was also worried about her fellow pupils who got more or less injured and had to be taken to that stupid hospital. She knew that Dustin, Michael, and Lisa at least had been taken hereto, possibly bound for some surgery.

The megaphone went aloud, 'emergency, emergency! Paging Dr. Nussbaum! Room 101 for some limp amputation.'

A young surgeon stumbled stratled and passed hastily by Lola.

_He was hot!_ Lola grinned, as much as she was disgusted by amputations. _That was probably Dr. Nussbaum… maybe someone to get to know closer?_ Lola was asking at some desk for information about her friends, but she was denied any, as only relatives and people with a particular pass were granted information about patients. She grunted nosily, 'you stink!' The she looked around.

There were a few pot trees standing in a corner.

That was an ideal hiding place.

Lola slipped behind the plants.

The evil nurse that had tortured many pupils at the _PCA_ passed by.

Lola grinned silently. She stretched her arms and seized the nurse's elbows with her fingers, pressing her thumb transversally against the nerves in a way that made the perverted nurse pass out on site, as Lola had learned from Quinn. _Revenge!_ Then she dragged the unconscious nurse behind the plants, stripped the latter of her nurse's uniform, and donned the clothes. 'I'm now Nurse Lola!' She bounced around. _This was the perfect way to flirt with hot medics such as Dr. Mussbaum, and to get informations about and sneak into the rooms of her injured friends. But where to start looking?_

Nurse Adrienne came along.

Lola asked her, 'sorry, I'm new here, where is the nurses' lounge?'

Nurse Adrienne explained the way. 'The blackboard in the lounge holds notes about your tasks…'

Lola smiled, and she thanked Adrienne. Then she had to step out of the way of Dr. Fishbaum who had just returned from a bladder surgery, as she inferred from his talks with nurse Krafader and nurse Krutcher.

The megaphone thundered again, 'complications in surgery room 148 — Brain surgery of patient Stacy Dillsen and patient Mark del Figgalo — Dr. Birnbaum to 148, I repeat…'

Lola concluded that the medic that had just jumped up and started to run was Dr. Birnbaum. She smiled merrily. _Mark and Stacey need desperately a brain transplant. That's great news!_ She bounced around merrily, and then she continued her way to the nurses' lounge.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

nurses' lounge

******People**:

* * *

Lola Martinez, nurse Susan Dillsen[2:10], nurse Hunsucker

* * *

Lola arrived in the lounge. She grabbed a can of coffee.

Nurse Hunsucker explained that coffee costed one buck a cup.

Lola grunted noisily, because she was accustomed to much better coffee at _PCA_.

Nurse Susan, the little sister of Stacey, was also there. She was totally excited, because she was scheduled for assisting Dr. Birnbaum when he operated on her sister Stacey.

Lola did not know her, especially was she not aware of her being Stacey's sister. Looking at the blackboard, Lola was looking for her name, until she noticed that it could not be anywhere on the board, as she was not really a nurse. She didn't know the name of the evil nurse, so she could not look it up, either. 'I'm not scheduled this morning,' announced she.

Nurse Hunsucker groaned, 'OK, then take over for Sue, she's too excited.'

Lola shrugged. 'OK, where…'

Nurse Hunsucker sent Lola to surgery room 148.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

surgery 148

******People**:

* * *

Dr. Birnbaum, Lola Martinez, Mark Del Figgalo, Stacey Dillsen, Nurse Adrienne (later)

* * *

Lola excused herself, 'sorry, I'm just a new auxiliary nurse…'

Dr. Birnbaum shrugged. 'Wait, new? You must be nurse Susan Dillsen.'

Lola beamed, 'yeah, that's who I am!' She had forgotten that Susan was Stacey's sister.

Dr. Birnbaum beamed proudly. 'This means that you have graduated with a BA in nursery from Mississippi Med School at the age of 9! You've already assisted in like 20 brain surgeries…'

Lola fainetd. 'That's me!' Alas, she recovered from her surprise, and she was so looking forward to messing with the brains of Mark del Figgalo and of Stacey Dillsen. _Dillsen? Stacey? Susan? Heaven's sake, what had she been sliding into…_

Dr. Birnbaum explained the situation. He used a lot of medical technical terms that Lola had never heard, wait, she may have heard them occasionally from Quinn, but without understanding a syllable.

The instruments for the surgery were ready.

Mark and Stacey had been under anesthesis for already half an hour.

Lola stayed cool. _But was she really going to get away with that? If only she could switch with Quinn…_

The doot went open.

Nurse Adrienne stepped in. 'Sorry for interrupting, but Nurse Hunsucker has just decided to let me assist Mr. Birnbaum.' She wiped the sweat from her face. 'It's really a chaotic day.'

Lola sighed with relief.

Dr. Birnbaum was disappointed. 'OK, it is chaotic…'

Lola asked them where Dr. Nussbaum was operating.

Adrienned remarked that he was probably examining patient Michael Barret in his room — second floor, room 666.

Lola's heart beat faster. 'OK, I'm out of here…'

Adrienne and Dr. Birnbaum wondered about Lola.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

room 666

******People**:

* * *

Lola Martinez, Michael Barret, Dr. Nussbaum

* * *

Lola stumbled into Michael's room. She wore a nurse's cap and was not immediately recognised by Michael.

Dr. Nussbaum explained, using complicated words, that Michael was still under observation.

Michael whimpered painfully.

Dr. Nussbaum shrugged. 'It's just a routine examination.'

Lola coughed. She found a bowl with fruits on a sideboard. She took an apple. _The way of eating an apple said a lot about a guy's kissing abilities!_[2:11] Then she rendered the forbidden fruit unto Dr. Nussbaum.

The medic sighed. 'Thanks, nurse… but we don't eat between breakfast and lunch. It's bad for our concentration.'

Lola sighed. She was desperately looking for a way of testing Dr. Nussbaum's kissing abilities. 'If it's just a routine examination, can't I do it?' She smiled.

Dr. Nussbaum scratched his head. Then he agreed. 'I should look after the patient in 007, anyways…' He gave Lola a todo-list and bounded out.

Lola faced Michael.

Michael was puzzled. 'Lola?'

Lola grinned. 'That's me… how are you?'

Michael showed his bandages. 'All bruised and contorted and…' He kept on whimpering. 'Don't you know it's illegal to pretend being a nurse?'

Lola looked sheepish.

Michael continued, 'but it's brilliant! If only I knew where Lisa had gone…' He was not sure that Lisa had forgiven him the story with Mr. Takato, so he was excited.

Lola noticed that Michael's bed had rolls. 'OK, we will find her…'

Michael gasped. 'Brilliant!'

Lola seized the head end of the bed, and she pushed the bed out of the room.

Michael sighed. 'I hope that my grandma will come tomorrow…'

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

room 512

******People**:

* * *

Lola Martinez, Michael Barret. Lisa Perkins

* * *

It had taken Lola a few minutes in order to figure tha way to Lisa's station.

Fortunately, 512 was empty, barring Lisa, when Lola rolled Michael's bed in.

Lisa sighed.

Michael told Lisa about what the medics had done to him.

Lisa remarked that they should have examined his brain, because of the fable with Mr. Takato.

Lola was not sure what to think about the Takato thing. She decided to let Michael and Lisa alone, and to look after Dustin, instead.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

room 119

* * *

When Lola arrived in Dustin's room, Zoey was already there. As a sister of a patient, she was not denied the informations about him.

Lola was still veiled. 'Hi!'

Zoey greeted Lola back. 'Lola?' She was flabbergasted.

Dustin remarked that Lola's dress was cool.

Zoey told Lola once more that she could get into a lot of trouble for that.

Lola didn't care. _It's a perfect rôle for a perfect actress like me…_ She told Zoey what she had gone through in this hospital, so far.

Dustin clapped his hands with admiration.

Zoey sighed. 'Firewire has saved him from worse injuries. Now I'm obliged to thank that creep. I bet he expects me now to date him, or equally disgusting things…'

Lola almost threw up.

Zoey felt guilty for having neglected Dustin during the last weeks, and she was going to do anything in orsder to make up for that. _Dustin would never have been Quinn's fake prom date if Zoey had been paying more attention to anything but her own misery, concerning Chase's possible return and how to break up with James._

Lola was also mad at Quinn. 'She had disordered my hair, when she stormed past me, upon seeing her things explode…'

Zoey gasped, 'you think Quinn's experiments have caused the whole explosion?'

Lola did not know anything, but… 'What else?'

'Too true,' concluded Zoey. Then she told Lola that it was unlikely for the _PCA_ to be repaired until after summer break.

Lola gasped.

Dustin sobbed bitterly.

Like most of the other pupils, they had no clue where to go to school during the next year.

* * *

**Chapter 3 The Draft**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

two days later, early morning

******Place**:

* * *

campus square, near the tent of Lola, Zoey, and Quinn

******People**:

* * *

Dean Rivers, Logan Reese, Michael Barret, Chase Matthews Zoey Brooks (later), Lola Martinez (later), Quinn pensky (later), a chaotic heap of anonymous students(background)

* * *

Most of the dormitory buildings being laid waste, many pupils were hosted in tents near the smithereens of what used to be a beautiful campus.

Zoey, Lola, and Quinn were still asleep when a restless hoard of pupils scurried around on the campus.

Chase, Michael, and Zoey fumbled playfully at the outer skins of the tent of the girls.

Dean Rivers walked around. He grabbed the insane megaphone and made his voice trembling through the ground.

Many pupils who had achieved sleeping through the mayhem were now awaking when hering the sound of the megaphone.

Among them were Zoey, Lola, and Quinn.

Waking up, they pushed and hit each other, as it was unusually narrow for them.

Lola was afraid that her hair was not in nice order. 'Those many pupils can't see me with my hair undone!'

Quinn shrugged. She grabbed a blanket, covering Lola's head with it.

Zoey operated the zipper of the tent. She yawned when she watched outside.

Dean Rivers confirmed that he was going to issue an important announce. 'Pupils and pupilesses of the _Pacific Coast Academy_, this is Dean Rivers. As you have noticed, this campus does not allow for a regular schedule. The works of reparation have been estimated by chief Becker to last for at least ten months.'

Logan beamed brightly. _No school for so many months! Just lying on the beach with many many many different girls… that was life exactly according to his taste!_

Many students moaned with excitement and fears. _What was their next year going to look like?_

Dean Rivers continued, 'OK, we have decided to distribute the pupils among several prep school who have got free capacities, and who are willing to take over some of you pupils.'

Many pupils were consternated. 'Distributed?'

Friendships appeared to be in danger.

Dean Rivers announced that the administration was going to perform a draft in order to decide which of the pupils were getting where.

Zoey had some objections which she proferred, 'if it's a random draft, boys could wind up at girls-only school, or Catholics at a Southern Baptist parochial academy…'

Dean Rivers gasped, 'we are going to consider all this…' He sweated heavily, as he had indeed forgotten to think about that. But he was lucky to get rid of Miss _Know It All better_ Brooks.

Logan swooned and declared cheerfully, 'I want to get drafted to a girls-only school!'

Jealous Quinn took her laser zappers, and she fired a beam right at Logan's elbiw, making him pass out for a moment and drop into Michael's arms.

Other pupils, unaware of Quinn's action, were amused by Logan lying in Michael's arms with a still horny gaze.

Michael tried hard to explain that things were not as they seemed.

Dean Rivers announced that the results of the draft were going to be posted next evening at the big bulletin board next to the fountain.

The pupils were still scared.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

tent of the girls

******People**:

* * *

Zoey Brooks, Quinn Pensky, Lola Martinez, Chase Matthews, Logan Reese, Michael Barret

* * *

The gang had gathered in the girls' tent.

Of course it was totally narrow.

Logan wanted to abuse the situation in order to make out with Quinn, but she denied him because he still wanted to flirt with other girls.

Zoey tried to calm her friends down.

Chase announced that he was not in the draft.

The friends glared aghast.

Chase explained, 'see… I'm still officially at Covington, and the draft is only for pupils who are enrolled here at the _Pacific Coast Academy_.'

Zoey banged her head against the wall, well, the tent's skin which was, fortunately, not as hard as a brick wall.

Lola suggested, 'why don't you go to _Covington_, so you will be with Chase?'

Zoey smiled, 'that's a good idea… I will talk to Dustin. You understand that I don't want to leave him alone back in America at some new, unknown school?'

Lola and Quinn nodded solemnly.

The boys didn't believe that Dustin needed Zoey's protection. 'He's thirteen, not 9.'

Zoey ignored the guys. 'OK, girls, I'm going to look for Dustin!' She waved and left the tent.

Lola hoped that she was going to be sent to one of the big schools for future Hollywood stars, not far fron the _Pacific Coast Academy_, such as _Palmwood_ or _Hollywood School for Performance Arts_.

Quinn beamed. 'My sister Camille is at _Palmwood_'s.'

Logan whistled a horny tune. 'Is she as hot as you?'

Quinn was insulted. _If he wasted horny thoughts on her sister Camille, he was so…_

Michael wasn't sure what kind of school he wanted to be sent to.

Quinn hoped to return to Seattle where her family came from[3:1]. 'I've heard that _Briarwood Prep_[3:2] was great.' She refused to inform her that her half-brother Nevel Papperman was a student at Briarwood. She was proud of Nevel, but her mother was not allowed to know about her father's sidesteps.

Zoey returned. She was all pale.

Chase was excited. 'Zoey?'

Zoey moaned, 'Dustin had already had that idea and talked to mom and dad…'

Chase's eyes bugged out.

Zoey continued, 'down to the increasing popularity of _Covington_… around the world…' She choked. 'The waiting list for foreign pupils is now so long, it makes no sense for me to try. Dustin might get accepted the year after, but not this year. My destiny is thus in the hands of the stupid draft.'

Chase yelled with agony, 'why us? Why us?' He kicked the tent staff, making the cloth housing collapse upon the teenagers.

The boys and girls struggled in order to find their way, but it was a hell of a chaos.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next evening

******Place**:

* * *

bulltein board near the fountain

******People**:

* * *

Lola Martinez, Zoey Brooks, Logan Reese, Chase Matthews, Michael Barret, Quinn Pensky, Dustin Brooks, Vince Blake, Lisa Perkins, Mark del Figgalo, Stacey Dillsen, Firewire, James Garrett, Ashley Blake[3:3], many anonymous pupils (background)

* * *

The pupils were curious and all excited.

The board displayed a map of the united states.

There were many numbers attached to the board, along with what appeared to be names of various prep schools.

Next to the map, there were lists of the pupils assigned to some individual prep school.

The locations of the school, although many of them were in California, were scattered all over the states, from the Canadian Border down to the Gulf of Mexico, from the Atlantic coast to the Pacific coast.

The pupils waited in a long queue in front of the board.

Lola Martinez was the first of the gang to take a look. She beamed when she returned. 'Palmwoods! Yeah, baby!'

Zoey was happy for Lola, as that seemed to be the school made for Lola, and vice versa, but she was still disappointed because she was going to be separated again.

Quinn asked Lola to befriend with her sister Camille. 'That would mean a lot to me, honestly.'

Lola shrugged.

James Garrett was still drunk. He sighed with relief when he read that he was drafted for his old school in Santa Fé in New Mexico.[3:4]

Quinn was the next in the queue. '_Briarwood Prep_! Here I come!' She cheered and bounced around like crazy.

Logan looked thrice over and over, but he did not find his name. He shrugged and decided to call Dean Rivers.

Next was Zoey Brooks. She went through the lists with excitement. Until…. 'St. Agnes, New England Catholic Girl School[3:5].'

Zoey's jaw dropped down to hell.

She was rigged and ready to puke up and down the campus. Zoey was stiff with dismay when she limped out on the queue. _A girls' only school, that was not only boring, with nuns as teachers and so on, but also… there was no chance to be with Dustin._

Dustin walked up to his elder sister, as the middle school classes had to wait a bit longer. 'Zoey?'

Zoey stammered the news.

Dustin, who had always emphasised his independence and maturity, burst into a downpour of tears, enough to flood the Mississippi.

Next, Michael returned from the queue. '_Takato's Academy_ in San Diego County.' He shrugged.

Lisa grunted, 'there is no Mr. Takato, and there is definitely no academy named for him.'

Michael's problem was back, again. _Lisa never believed him. She was so mean!_

Lisa explained that she was going to study at _Hollywood School for Performance Arts_.

Vince returned from the board. 'Great! Lincoln Prep[3:6], the state champion in highschool football. They play the hardest football of Southern California!'

Lola sighed because they were now going to be separated.

Zoey was sitting on the margin of the fountain, not noticing that she was about turning all wet. _That was so unfair…_

Finally, the middle schoolkids were allowed to the queue.

Zoey needed to wait for Dustin. But she was already ready to die.

Dustin came back. 'Princeton Prep, in New York City…'

Zoey sighed with relief, as their future schools were just a weekend's visit apart from each other.

Ashley Blake, the little sister of Vince and arrogant teenie star actress, beamed. '_Palmwood_', cheered she at the very top of her lungs.

Lola choked. She had had a hard time getting accustomed to the fact that Vince's little sister was her worst competior in Hollywood and for the Oscar for the best female junior actress.

Vince hugged Ashley. 'Sorry sis, but that school is sure the best for you. Lola, you will keep good care of my sister, won't you?'

Lola coughed and choked with disgust. 'Sure,' promised she hypocritically, faking a smile and a kiss for her Vince. _That was most likely no good, it meant one year of endless terror._

Zoey sighed somewhat with relief, as she was not unlucky about Dustin and Ashley getting separated by several thousands of miles. _She was sure about trying to play with Dustin's heart, that one bitchy diva._

Logan returned to his friends, with excitement in his face. He was pushed into explaining. 'Dad takes me to paris for a movie project. I'm going to a French prep school. That will be cool!'

Zoey shrugged, as she was clearly the worst off. _Life sucked…_ Alas, she was happy because Firewire, who had kept on stalking her, was certainly not going to be sent to some girls' school.

Mark del Figgalo was going to be sent to some prep school in Florida.

Stacey was bound for Mississippi.

But how were the members of the gang really going to survive at their new schools?

* * *

**Chapter 4 St. Agnes**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

15 August 2008

******Place**:

* * *

admin of St. Agnes Girl School

******People**:

* * *

Zoey Brooks, Jolene[4:1], Marie[4:2], a bunch of nuns in cloth, Nicole Bristow (later)

* * *

The summer had been much too short for Zoey.

She had spent two weeks on Hawaii with Chase, but the vacations had been overshadowed by so many things.

Zoey's proper reason fot going to Maui was her job as a bay watch.

Chase was not much of a help there, for, as everyone knew, he was the one who needed his life saved, rather than vice versa, given that he ran into all sorts of incidents at whim. He was rather bored when he hid in a safe distance from the beach for the end of Zoey's shift.

But, more than anything else, it was of course the ongoing separation that kept on straining their mood.

They accused each other of being the culprits of their upcoming situation.

Dustin was desperate, as he could not bear the older kids arguing with each other. He had hoped them to exchange rings on Maui, but nothing like that happened.

But summer break was all but gone.

Zoey's grandma from Boston[4:3], who had hosted Zoey and Dustin in her home for the last weeks of the break, had taken Zoey to her new school, while grandpa had taken care of Dustin.

Zoey was now standing all alone in the office of her new school.

Well, she was not alone.

But the nuns wearing their grey and white habits scared her.

Zoey had used to be a devout Catholic, but she never saw any sense in schools run by nuns.

Two other pupils were there.

Their names were Jolene and Mary.

Zoey had no problems notiocing the evil gleamin Jolene's eyes. _That's exactly the same diabolic gaze as that of Rebecca_[_4:4_]_._

Marie looked rather naïve.

The girls were talking about some girls' band named _Cute_ they appeared to belong to. They occasionally mentioned the named _Addie Singer_ in a very scornful manner.

Zoey shrugged. She gave her papers unto some nun who scrutinised them carefully.

Another nun gave Zoey an open parcel containing a few things:

Her habit, a key to her cell, and a bible.

First, the nun wanted Jolene to accompany Zoey to her cell.

But another nun shook her head. 'The band practice begiins in five minutes.'

Zoey would have thrown up if Jolene had guided her.

The nuns consulted silently after Marie and Jolene were gone.

Then they called anotther student in, whome they referred to by a number.

Zoey hated being known as a number. _That sucked so much._

The girl rushed in. 'Zoey!' She squealed at the top of her lungs.

The nuns plead for extreme silence.

Zoey was flabbergasted. _Could that be…. the bimbo voice, the cute hair… yes, it had to be…_ 'Nicole!'

Nicole smiled and hugged the living hell out of Zoey.

Zoey sighed. 'I've missed you so much!'

Zoey sighed. 'Missed you too!'

Then they had to go for the cells.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

Cell 101

******People**:

* * *

Zoey Brooks, Nicole Bristow

* * *

At least one thing had not changed: Zoey was still accomodated in one room with a label _101_.

Nicole sighed. 'Here we are!'

Little wonder, the cells were nowhere near similar to the dormitory rooms of _Pacific Coast Academy_. They were about four square yards, with a simple chair, a table, and a simple bed attached to the wall like a drawbridge, only down by night. Some cells were not at level ground and needed to be accessed by means of a ladder.

Nicole explained that cellular phones were not allowed in the cells. 'But why are they called cell phones? That isn't logical!'

Zoey shuddered.

Nicole and Zoey had to talk about a lot, but they had to do so silently.

Nicole complained about one thing: 'No cute boys here!'

Zoey had expected exactly that.

Nicole wanted to know whether Zoey and Chase had become a couple.

Zoey sighed deeply. 'Everything runs against us…'

Nicole pouted. 'We have got two free evenings a week, plus Saturday… but not Sunday morning… where we may go downtown. But we have to be back at 9.30 p.m.'

Zoey sighed. 'Stupid curfew.'

Nicole moaned with despair.

Zoey wondered, 'so where to go during the free evenings?'

Nicole sighed. 'I've heard there's a smoothie bar two miles down the rocky road, it is called _Juice_. But I didn't yet dare to go there… I don't trust girls, except you…'

Zoey shrugged. 'OK, let's go together!'

It was the day before the regular schedules started, so the evening was free, until the usual curfews…

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

_The Juice_

******People**:

* * *

Manager Mike, Benjamin Singer, Zoey Brooks, Nicole Bristow, Adeliah Singer, Zachariah Carter-Schwartz, Geena Fabiano, a few assorted visitors (background)

* * *

Nicole and Zoey had entered the smoothie bar very carefully.

The bar was well-visited by high-school kids.

Nicole stepped up the bar. 'Hi!'

The waiter was one Benjamin Singer. 'Hi girls! What may I serve you?'

Zoey wanted a big smoothie with everything in order to wash down her worries about her new life for the next nine months.

Nicole squealed, 'he's cute!'

Zoey shrugged.

Nicole adjusted her hair. 'It's the first cute boy I see after two years, I have to look nice!'

Ben smiled. 'Hi sugarbabe!'

Nicole grinned. 'He calls me _sugarbabe_!'

Zoey sighed. 'Hi! I'm Zoey, this is Nicole! We're new here!'

Ben grinned. 'The first smoothie for new girls goes on my account!'

Nicole cheered.

Zoey was not quite happy, for Ben was a bit too flirty.

Manager Mike, the administrator of this smoothie pub, admonished Ben to be more moderate.

Ben explained that he went to community college in order to lkearn accounting. 'I want to run my dad's shop in a few years…'

Zoey shrugged. 'Good for your dad…'

Nicole smiled. But she discovered something. 'Hey, where do you get the smoothie machines from?'

Ben imagined they had been ordered onine.

Nicole squealed, 'my dad is a juice fabricant in Kansas, he also makes those machines…'

Manager Mike coughed. 'Bristow Juices?'

Nicole grinned and squealed. 'yeah, I am a Bristow!'

Mike smiled, 'that's cool!'

Two girls and a boy walked up to the counter.

Ben moaned, 'my annoying sister Addie and her friends Zach and Geena!'

Zoey and Nicole greeted the high-school kids.

Zoey explained her situation.

Benjamin remembered Jolene. 'She's pure evil!'

Zoey sighed. _Should she be happy that she was not the only one thinking like that?_

Addie had once been a member of _Cute_ with Jolene and Marie. 'They can't play the guiar as I do. I also like to make rhymes. _Cute_ was such a dumb band…'

Zoey was reminded of Chase. 'Maybe we will get along well!' She smiled.

Ben suggested, 'hey, Zoey, why don't you come with us to dinner on Saturday evening? You remind me so much of my mom, she must have been like you when she was younger. She is still all pure and angelic, that's why I have to think about her a lot when since I've seen you…'

Zoey sighed. _Benjamin Singer was a bit creepy. But, why not? Being invited to a dinner with a normal family was what she needed during the time she could spend off her school._

Nicole was invited too, which made her squeal ecstatically.

The guests of _Juice_ shivered.

Both Zoey and Nicole accepted.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

Cell 101

******People**:

* * *

Zoey Brooks

* * *

After a last _Good Night_ for Nicole, and having read a few psalms, Zoey had stretched herself onto her bed. She had to think a lot about her other friends, _What was Lola doing? She was sure all happy being surrounded by fellow future stars. And Quinn? Her school was not at a beach, but it was certainly not a bad one. Logan in Paris… he always thought that French girls rocked at French kissing, so he must have been in paradise. Chase was certainly already flirting with a British accent and looking forward to the Queen's audience. Michael… who knew what he was hiding by inventing a school and a teacher that did not exist._ But, most of all, she was worried about Dustin's destiny. 'The metropole of New York City was going to devour the little boy!' Too bad she would not be able to visit him as often as she had previously imagined, but Ben thought that the Singers might host him for one or the other weekend, making things easier.

* * *

**Chapter 5 School Uniform**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

Friday of same week

******Place**:

* * *

_Happy Berry Yum Yum_ in New York City

******People**:

* * *

Dustin Brooks, some staff of the pub (background), True Jackson, Ryan Laserbeam, Lulu Johnson

* * *

Dustin had been brought by grandpa to his first day at _Princeton_.

The farm school of the renowned university was even more elitarian than _PCA_, and it lacked the wonderful environment of Dustin's former school. It enforced school uniforms.

Dustin thought that these uniforms were ugly. _Zoey would have dsesigned better ones._ He sobbed a lot, as he was missing Zoey more dearly than he had ever admitted before the end of the _Pacific Coast Academy_. But he needed to get acccustomed to wearing the school's uniform, thus he also wore it outside the school, inspite of not being really proud of it. This evening, Dustin walked into a bar frequented by many kids, as it had also been recommended by the staff of _Princeton_.

The name of the pub was _Happy Berry Yum Yum_.

Dustin liked the name.

The bar sold especially ice cream.

Dustin loved ice cream with all sorts of condiments: chocoolate sauce, vanilla sauce, pieces of fruits… He walked up to the counter. 'A big cup of ice with everything!' He had still got some bucks from grandpa, and he could not decide.

The waitress smiled.

Dustin sat down in order to wait for the cup of ice cream. He was alone at his table.

A few kids from a different school were sitting at the next table.

One of them had noticed Dustin.

Dustin smiled. _A cute girl!_ He was excited.

The girl addressed Dustin. 'Hi, my name is True Jackson.'

'Hi! I'm Dustin,' greeted the blond boy.

True grinned. 'I see you wear a _Princeton_ Uniform.'

Dustin nodded.'I don't like it, but I need to get accustomed to it.'

True figured that he was new in at least this part of the city. 'That's the point…'

Dustin shrugged.

True continued, 'I work for a fashion vendor named _MadStyle_. I'm new at my job as a Vice President for young fashion. _Princeton_ is one of our customers. I need to redesign the uniform.'

Dustin grinned. 'Cool!'

True suggested him to sit down with her and her friends instead.

Dustin followed the suggestion.

The other kids introduced themselves as Lulu Johnson and Ryan Laserbeam.

Dustin blushed when he saw Lulu. _Who was she?_

Lulu also thought that she had already seen Dustin somewhere.

Ryan didn't care.

Lulu was employed as True's assistant.

Ryan was accustomed to hanging out with the girl for no reason, though.

True continued, 'OK, Dustin. I'm responsible for young fashion, a new department at _MadStyle_. That's why the new school uniform will be my task.'

Dustin nodded.

True emphasised that she was willing to design something that the pupils of Dustin's school would like to wear.

Dustin smiled.

True suggested to serve as a sort of model.

Dustin fainted, 'I'm afraid of the spot lights.'

True shook her head.'Not a model for the ads and the paparazzi, just internally at _Mad Style_, and when we are going to present the uniform to your school's board.'

Dustin sighed. 'OK!' He started smiling.

Now Lulu dared to ask. 'Dustin, did you happen to be at the national mathlympic tryouts?'

Dustin smiled. 'Yeah…' Now he knew where his vague memories had come from. He blushed deeper and deeper. 'I love differential calculus.'

True must have noticed that, but she did not get distracted. 'OK, this is my business card…'

Lulu smiled. 'If you call the number on it, I may be the one to connect you to True…'

Dustin's heart beat faster.

Ryan made horny remarks about the girl behind the counter.

True had a hard time talking some reason into Ryan.

Dustin whimpered, 'I have to ask Zoey firt, though.'

True wondered who was Zoey.

Dustin replied, 'my elder sister. She's at a girls' school two hours by car from here.'

Lulu shuddered with disgust. _School without boys? How disgusting!_

Ryan wondered whether that girls' school had a backdoor to sneak in.

True rebuked Ryan.

Dustin sad that he was going to visit Zoey over the weekend. 'She's very protective, though…'

True sighed.

Dustin also explained that Zoey was also sort of a fashion designer. 'She designed backpacks[5:1], shirts[5:2], gowns [5:3] and more. Her greatest work was the logo for Drake Parker's band.'

True swooned. 'Drake Parker?'

Drake was the idol of most of the girls even here at the Atlantic coast.

Dustin nodded proudly. 'I went to a Californian boarding school until this summer when the same burnt down to its foundations. We had a sandy beach, endless sun,… and Hollywood is near, thus many stars came to our school… Drake was only at the beginning of his career…'

The New York kids moaned with envy.

True recovered. 'OK, does your sister already work for some great fashion vendor?'

Dustin shook his head. 'She doesn't know whetehr she wants to do that for a living, she could also consider business school or law school.'

Ryan moaned. 'my big brother Stuart is at business school,[5:4] he's the pride of the family and makes me look like a total slacker.'

Lulu grinned.

True continued, 'have you got some examples of her designs?'

Dustin shook his head. 'I may ask her to send you some.'

True smiled. 'That would be great! And if I like her designs, I will try to talk my boss into giving your sister a chance right here…'

Dustin beamed. 'You could do that?'

True nodded. 'Maximilian Maddigan is known for deciding at whim, but if your Zoey was able to impress Drake Parker and his band, Max should seriously consider her. He may not know Drake Parker, but we kids will convincing what that means.'

Dustin beamed proudly.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

a few hours later

******Place**:

* * *

Students' drop at _Princeton Prep School_

******People**:

* * *

Dustin Brooks, many anonymous kids, Zoey Brooks (later)

* * *

Dustin was rigged and ready. He had to wait for Zoey who was going to pick him up already any other moment in order to take him to the Singers's apartment — a trip of approximately two hours — where he was going to share a room with some Ben for two nights. He wondered what Zoey would think about him being sort of a model, not a real one, just for internal usage. Also, we wished that Zoey was going to give up on a career as a lawyer or CEO, as fashion design was what he adored her most for. And he had to think about Lulu. 'Was it OK for a boy of thirteen years to like a girl of fifteen years that much? Zoey was probably not going to be enthusiastic about that…' He was also looking forward to seeing Nicole again, whom he had missed painfully for two long years.

Zoey's car snuck around the corner.

Dustin waved wildly.

They had no time to lose.

Dustin jumped into the car and kissed Zoey on the cheeks.

Zoey wasn't accustomed to that, but she understood that he had been missing her a lot. She also talked about the other friends from passed away _PCA_. 'I've called Lola already, she appears OK…' She sighed, as she had not got the impression that Lola missed her, as opposed to Dustin.

Dustin imagined that superstar Lola was soon going to scratch her former friends from her memory, as her goals were fame and glamour. He sighed deeply. _And what about Michael and Quinn? Logan and Chase were too hard to reach for a regular call._ Now he needed to wait for the appropriate moment in order to tell Zoey about _MadStyle_ and about Lulu. He was totally nervous.

* * *

**Chapter 6 All Girls Love Shane**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

Saturday night after

******Place**:

* * *

_Groovy Smoothy_

******People**:

* * *

Quinn Pensky, Melanie Puckett[6:1], T-Bo, various customers (background), Samantha Pucket (later), Carly Shay (later), Shane Diamond[6:2] (later), Fredward Benson (later)

* * *

Quinn was back in Seattle.

Her school was named [6:3].

She did not have to live on the campus, though. She had obtained her driver's license a year ago, and now she had also been awarded with a car.

It was not a really new one, but it worked pretty well.

That was enough in order to take Quinn safe from home to her school and back, and to sneak across the downtown of Seattle.

Tonight, Quinn visited a bar for kids named _Groovy Smoothie_.

This was the most popular meeting points for the kids from the west side of Seattle.

Quinn was not the only pupil that had been drafted from _Pacific Coast Academy_ for _Briarwood Prep_.

Melanie Puckett had shared the same goal. She was a cousin of Trisha Kirby[6:4], Dustin's obnoxious ex-girlfriend.

Melanie's mother was in need of various surgical operations, such as plastic corrections[6:5] and eye lasering[6:6].

Quinn had already practice some of these activities[6:7] on her fellow pupils, especially ex-boyfriend Mark del Figgalo. For that avail she was ready to take care of Old Mrs. Puckett's surgical needs for a very low price.

It was partly for talking about these in detail that Quinn and Melanie had met in _Smoothie Groovie_.

There was a new waiter called T-Bo.

Quinn figured that the guy was somewhat creepy.

T-Bo sold pickled cucumbers attached to some long, wooden stick.

He tried to sell some to Quinn.

Quinn started talking about the chemical processes involved in pickling.

Her talk was eerie.

T-Bo shivered with disgust. He decided to never bother any guest anymore with any stuff they didn't order.

Melanie giggled mercilessly.

Quinn ordered a raspberry smoothie. 'With whipped cream! And chocolate smithereens, if you've got those!'

Melanie grinned. 'Blueberry with ice cubes!'

The girls waited for their smoothies.

Suddenly, a boy and a girl entered the pub.

Melanie fainted. 'That's Carly, my twin sister's best friend.' She hid behind Quinn.

Quinn choked. 'That Carly? As in _iCarly_?'

Carly Shay was the host of a web show.

Said show, _iCarly_, was very popular among kids all along the west coast.

It had also been watched at the _Pacific Coast Academy_.

Especially Dustin was a total fan of the show.

Quinn had only watched it once or twice because of Melanie's recommendation in the girls' lounge.

Melanie nodded. 'She hosts the show together with my twin Samantha.'

Swooning Carly did not notice Melanie. 'Aw Shane,' remarked she hypocritically, 'nothing makes a boy hotter than the technology club.'

Melanie remarked that Carly had no clue about technology. 'That's why their friend Freddie is in charge with the technical production. But both Sam and Carly call him a dweeb or nerd or so… although Freddie is too sociable for being a nerd. Well, Carly and Samn have probably some sort of bet running for which they have to seduce Shane. I don't kow the details. It's really mean if girls use a boy like that, don't you think so?'

Quinn knew about being discriminated for her hobbies. She also understood Melanie's intention of criticising Samantha's and Carly's hypocrisy. 'That's so disgusting! Poor Shane!' She wanted to expose Carly's hypocrisy.

Melanie giggled. She hid under the table.

Quinn stepped up to Shane and Carly. 'Sorry, I've heard you talking about technology. What is your specialisation?'

'Electrotechnology,' replied Shane in a dry manner.

'The one where…' stammered carly … 'that makes things…' She fainted.

Quinn grinned. 'Aw, I love electromagneticism.'

'Love it tooo…' coughed Carly, 'I read several books about it.'

'So you know Maxwell's equations,' pondered Quinn.

Shane nodded. 'Sure.' He recalled a few formulae.

'I know it,' replied Carly, 'these are the ones with an equality sign between two things! I love equality signs, they are so parallel…'

Shane giggled. 'You do need tutoring in science!'

Quinn shrugged. 'She sure does.'

Carly smiled.

Her plan had been that of getting Shane to tutor her in science in her apartment, and then feigning a power failure, tricking him into a candle light session.

Shane shrugged. 'I'm running a bit out of time. Couldn't you tutor Carly instead, you…?' Shane looked at Quinn.

Quinn introduced herself. 'Quinndelyn Pensky… you may call me Quinn. Yes, I'm quite good at tutoring pupils in science.'

Carly choked and coughed.

Actually, it was close to impossible to follow Quinn's attempts of tutoring you in science unless you were a science geek on your own right.[6:8]

Shane smiled. 'OK, Carly, meet your tutor Quinn.'

Carly went pale like a frozen polar bear.

Shane announced, 'I need to repair Samantha's cellular phone tonight.'

Melanie coughed. She thought of it as a mean trick by Sam to get dangerously close to Shane. She had a plan.:

Lock Sam away and feign to be her!

This would allow Melanie to cure Shane from Sam and force hoim to see clearly.

Melanie cackled with excessive glee.

The door of _Groovy Smoothie_ was flung open.

Freddie Benson walked in.

Quinn wondered which guy walked in straight and looked jealous upon seeing Carly next to Shane. _Fredward Benson?_

Melanie had a sudden idea.

She appeared from underneath the table. 'Hi Freddie!'

Fredward Benson did not even know about the existence of a monocygotic twin for Freddie. He was upset. 'What are you doing there? You are supposed to date Shane, not watching Carly smooch him into oblivion…'

Quinn figured that Melanie was up to something to remain better hidden from Carly. She whistled her favourite tune, distracting Carly.

Melanie grabbed Freddie and dragged him into the opposite corner.

Freddie tried to protest.

Melanie moaned, 'hey Freddie, I'm deperate. I need my cellular phone repaired!'

Freddie groaned. 'You would never ask me!'

Melanie sighed. 'I'm just desperate…'

Freddie shrugged. 'OK, where is it?'

Melanie choked. 'At home… come over tonight at 9 p.m.'

Freddie sighed deeply.

Melanie now just needed to catch Shane on his way to Sam's apartment. _Maybe he was a good kisser? In any case, Shane was hot and tall._

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

Monday morning

******Place**:

* * *

locker hall of _Briarwood Prep_

******People**:

* * *

Quinn Pensky, Melanie Puckett, Nevel Papperman, many other pupils (background), Shane Diamond (phone)

* * *

Nevel Papperman was Quinn's half-brother. He hated Carly and her show.

Quinn did not approve of Nevel's vengeful attitude. She had learnt that it was only self-destructive.[6:9]

'Have you poisoned Carly with some new and undetectable venom?' Nevel beamed brightly.

Quinn was flabbergatsed. 'Nevel! Don't ever think about that!'

Nevel pouted.

'If you don't get along with Carly, better stay away from her,' admonished Quinn, 'she isn't worth wasting your time on her.'

Nevel moaned.

Melanie listened. 'Sorry, so how was "tutoring"?'

Quinn remarked that Carly had admitted pretty fast that she did not need tutoring. 'She's not that bad, she just hates her teacher.'

Melanie sighed. 'I have trapped Shane, he still doesn't know that I', Melanie and not Sam. But I was bored. He enjoys talking about science, and I don't really like it. So I admitted that it ain't no sense with us.'

'And he still thinks you're Sam,' asked Nevel.

Melanie nodded.

Nevel grinned with glee.

Quinn heard her cellular phone ring. She picked it up. 'Quinn Pensky?'

Shane smiled. 'Hello, this is Shane Diamond.'

Quinn coughed, 'Shane?'

Shane confirmed that. 'Do you know about quantum mechanics?'

Quinn coyghed. 'Hey, my blog is full of remarks concerning _Heisenberg's principle of uncertainty_!'

Shane beamed. 'Really? I've got to read it. Do you have time to talk about it with me? I never had a girl that shared my interest for advanced science.'

Quinn beamed. 'But of course, Shane!' She jumped up and down with excessive excitement.

Quinn's heartbeat caused the building to tremble as if by an earthquake.

Shane cheered. 'Tonight at seven, _Groovy Smoothie_?'

Quinn agreed.

Nevel high-fived with his elder half-sister. z Quinn swooned without end. She had to mention it in a message to Lola and Zoey. She also informed her sister Camille from _Palmwood_.

Anyways, nothing could stop Quinn and Shane anymore.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Drama Queens**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

same monday

******Place**:

* * *

court of _Palmwood_

******People**:

* * *

Lola Martinez, Camille, Ashley Blake, the Jenifers, many other pupils (background), Buddha Bob[7:1] (later), Lafe [7:2], (later)

* * *

, Dave Turk[7:3], Coco Wexler (footnote (later), Vince Blake (phone)

_Palm Woods_ was both a hotel and a school for future Hollywood stars.

Read as one, they formed the ideal boarding school for someone like Lola Martinez, the upcoming collector of Oscars.

Of course, Lola was not the only future Hollywood star at her new school.

The competition was very hard.

So far, Lola's father wanted Lola to be open for other possibilities than acting, but now he could not stop her, and he had to give up and consent with Palmwoods.

Ashley was not only a few years younger, but also a trifle more successful and more arrogant than Lola. She wanted the sunniest spot near the pool in the school court, and she was granted the same.

Lola grunted, 'not fair!'

Camille walked in. She really looked a lot like a souped-up version of Quinn. 'You dirty bitch,' squealed she at Lola, 'you've stolen my boy, you've ruined my marriage, my job, and my life!' She smote Lola across the face.

Lola was consternated. _How did Quinn's sister dare to… which boyfriend was she talking about, anyways?_

Ashley giggled. 'she's acting!'

Lola almost threw up. _How could she have allowed herself to get fooled by a fellow actress with such an ease?_ 'So, you're Camille, Quinn's little sister?'

Camille nodded and shook hands with Lola. 'Yeah, I've heard many good things about you. I've asked the manager to make us roomies.'

Lola smiled. 'Cool!'

Camille sat down in a sun chair next to Lola. 'Would you please rub my back?'

Lola cackled with glee. 'Sure!' She too sum sun blocker oil and palmed Camille's back. 'How are classes here?'

Camille grinned, 'we have only a few academic classes, most of the schedule is filled with performance practice. If we are on set, we get a private teacher.'

Lola beamed. 'That's cool!'

Camille nodded. 'Do you think you will miss your friends from _Pacific Coast Academy_?'

Lola shook her head. 'I don't think so. I will mail them a lot. Ever other week or so. If I come to think about it… don't know. Probably even less. Zoey is at some girl school run by nuns in Pennsylvania or so. Quinn is in Seattle…'

Camille nodded. 'Quinn can be so annoying. She knows too much about stuff as useless as science.'

Lola beamed. 'Who needs science, anyways?'

Camille nodded wholeheartedly.

Suddenly Ashley screamed. She had tipped her little toe into the pool's water. 'The water is cold as ice!'

Camille shrugged. She touched the water's surface. 'It's a bit cool, but certainly not icy.'

Lola beamed. She jumped into the pool.

Water splattered.

Three girls looked at Lola with disgust.

Camille sighed. 'These girls are called the _Jenifers_. They are much worse than Ashley, at least as a triplet.'

Lola thanked Camille for the warning.

Camille looked at her watch. 'Oops, I need to prepare for some table reading. Sorry!'

Lola waved at Camille. _That pool was fantastic! Too bad Vince was not there in order to adore her in her new fishnet bikini. But fortunately there were many other hot guys who must have just been waiting for Lola. She recognised a few of them from earlier shootings._

Suddenly, some sort of janitor walked by.

A bit later, Camille was going to introduce him as _Maintenance Man_ Buddha Bob.

The man yelled. 'There have been complains about the temperature of the water. Please leave the pool!'

Lola did not want to. 'Ashley just needed to twitch, and the janitors had to run?'

The manager of the establishment appeared. He held a megaphone, yelling the visitors into leaving the pool for maintenance reasons.

Lola grunted with excessive disgust when she climbed out from the cool water.

Buddha Bob asked Lola, 'have you accidentally seen a weasle?'

Lola squealed, as she was afraid of weasles. Then donned her sub glasses and she rested on a blanket, working on her tan.

Suddenly, a boy's voice was heard quoting some verse from Shakespeare's collected works.

Lola figureed that the voice was not quite unfamiliar to her. She looked up. 'Lafe,' squealed she with excitement.

Lafe bowed down to Lola and kissed her lips gleefully, as he had done quite some time ago.

Lola had totally forgotten about Vince. at least for the time being.

What was worse:

She had even forgotten that Vince's little sister was only a few yards away.

Ashley watched the makeout scene between Lola and Lafe with excessive interest. _What would Vince think about that?_

Having encountered Lafe upon the preparations for a field trip into the barren wastelands to the north and the east of Malibu, Lola had not seen Lafe during her whole junior year. But now she knew the reason why.

Lafe had switched to _Palmwood_. Alas, he was not very reliable as an actor. For that cause, he had not achieved a lot of progress in his career.

But maybe everything inbetween was now forgotten, was it?

Lola smiled.

Vince was less than 200 miles away. But he appeared now so infinitely distant to Lola.

Ashley was of a different opinion.

Suddenly, Lola heard another different voice muttering words including _ravioli_. She turned her head around. 'Coco!'

Coco Wexler, former dormitory guard at _Pacific Coast Academy_, grinned when she noticed Lola. 'Aw high, you're now a _Palmwood_ girl?'

Lola nodded solemnly.

Coco remarked, 'The _Pacific Coast Academy_ is no longer in need of a dorm adviser for girls. _Palmwood_ employs me now as a room maiden.' She sighed. 'But I don't yet know my way around.'

Buddha Bob was done adjusting the water's temperature. 'I may sow you around, mam!'

Coco grunted, 'Sir? Really?'

The maintenance guy nodded.

Coco wondered, 'Will you carry me in your arms?'

Bubbha Bob nodded. 'Of course. I'm a man. A **manly** man!' He grabbed Coco and pushed her aloft. He moaned, but he refrained from saying that Coco was way too heavy.

Lola giggled mercilessly.

Lafe and Lola continued talking. The pool being back to business, they decided to swim a few turns.

Lola grinned.

Asley picked up her cellular phone, and she typed a few digits. 'Hi bro, this is Ashley from _Palmwood_.'

Vince was excited. 'Hi sis, how are things turning out?'

Ashley sighed. 'Lola does very well in your absence.'

Vince did not understand.

Ashley reported the situation involving Lafe. 'OK, that's it, see you next weekend!'

Lafe was not the only guy causing Lola to have fun.

A certain Wayne Wayne[7:4] joined in. He was a stereotypical bad boy. Or so he appeared.

Camille was later on reveiling that he was not really a bad boy.

But, for the moment being, Lola liked him for his apparent renown. She had never been as happy as here at _Palmwood_'s. _Too bad it was only meant to last for one year._

Coco chased Buddha Bob all across the campus of _Palmwood_'s.

He was not strong enough to carry her all the time. But he refused to give up, and he picked up the maniac fury every time he had to put her down, proving himself a manly man.

Lola laughed upon hearing Coco's screams and the custodian's despair.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Back To Covington**

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

private jet of Malcolm Reese, passengers' cabin

******People**:

* * *

Logan Reese, Chase Matthews, Chaunsee[8:1]

* * *

It was time for Chase to return to England.

His first trip to London had been in a last minute engine from LA to London.

He had been in a hurry down to his excessive lack of patience. He had needed to see Zoey again as soon as possible.

Of course, we all know that Zoey had not been there any longer.

But bear with it!

This trip was totally different.

Chase was on board of a private machine owned by _Reese Productions_.

The plane was divided into several cabins.

Logan shared a cabin with Chase. He was rigged and ready to make it to his own new school near Paris.

Butler Chaunsee had to serve them snacks and drinks.

Logan was looking forward to meeting French girls. 'They must have invented French kisses, or else it would not be named like that!'

Chase shrugged. 'Michael says that the english horn[8:2] has not been invented in England.'

Logan scratched his head. 'Michael is insane. Who else would invent some Mr. Takato?'

Chase shrugged. 'Someone must have taught him driving a stick-switch.'

Logan sighed. 'Maybe he has learnt it from some other girlfriend, and he just needs to keep her secret.'

Chase grinned. 'Michael and another girlfriend?'

Logan nodded. 'Monogamy is unnatural for man.'

Chase shrugged. 'I prefer to stick witch Zoey.'

Logan started laughing mercilessly.

Chase wondered what was going on.

Logan continued, 'you want to stick with Zoey? Fine! But how does she thank you for that?'

Chase looked [uzzled. 'What do you mean?'

'I only say two words,' replied Logan, 'James Garrett!'

Chase scratched his bushy head. 'James who?'

Logan grinned. 'James Garrett! He's tall, and blond…'

Chase went pale. 'Do you want to say that Zoey…'

Logan nodded. 'Sorry, pal!'

Chase was close to throwing up.

'Sir, do you need a pill?' wondered Malcolm Reese's faithful servant. He deemed Chase air-sick.

Alas, Chase's sudden stomach problems were not really the consequence of the plane trip.

Chase caught himself. 'Thanks, but…' He shook his head.

Chaunsee shrugged, and he disappered into Malcolm's cabin.

Logan started talking about the times when James was new at PCA. 'You know, all the girls flocked around him. They ignored even me. But he only wanted Zoey.' He "forgot" — quite conveniently — to mention his own rôle in the whole affair.

'That's evil,' remarked Chase, 'very very very bad! She has never told me about James, not during the days following the prom, not on Maui. Does she think I'm her toy? I've rued thoroughly to have made out with Rebecca. But Zoey makes out with James fore three long months and doesn't even dare to tell me…'

Logan nodded solemnly. 'I told Zoey to think of you, but she didn't listen… And Dustin and Michael helped James all the way. By the way, she treats her toy kraken a lot better.' Logan lied mercilessly.

Chase coughed. '_Et tu, Michael_,'[8:3] stammered Chase.

Logan nodded.

'But what about Quinn and Lola,' stuttered Chase.

Logan grinned. 'They wanted James, too. This made Zoey feel special because she had been the chosen one.'

Chase banged his head against the wall. 'That's sick, really sick!'

'My words,' affirmed Logan. 'And Zoey would never listen to me. She would have thought me jealous, or something like that. Oh, we should be above London in twenty minutes. Get your parachute ready!'

Chase coughed. 'My parachute?' Chase trembled. 'I have to jump?'

Logan nodded. 'You get hurt less when…'

Chase sobbed. 'OK, I don't need a parachute. Just drop me over some ugly junk yard and… it doesn'r matter anymore. Nothing matters.'

Logan shrugged. 'As you wish. Greet the junk yard…'

Chaunsee entered the cabin. 'OK, Sir, we are going to land at _London Heathrow_ in a quarter. The limousine to _Covington_ is already waiting for ypu, Sir!'

Chase looked puzzled. 'No paradropping?'

Chaunsee glared aghast. 'Sir Malcolm is going to have an audience with the Queen, as he's going to make a movie about her life!'

Chase shrugged. 'Oops!'

Logan giggled. 'There are other beautiful girls at _Covington_, for sure…'

Chase was not going to feel any better.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

inside a limousine owned by Malcolm Reese

******People**:

* * *

Chase Matthews, some driver (background)

* * *

Last time, Chase had made it to _Covington_ in some dirty cab, becoming the laughingstock of the campus.

This time, a noble limousine was his means of transport.

Chase sighed, as he still remembered the way, as if it had been yesterday. Alas, last time he made that way anticipating seeing Zoey again.

This time, the prospects were more than just bleak.

The only advantage was the impossibility of getting disappointed again.

The people in the streets stood in awe.

Limousines were not rare at _Covington_, but Malcolm Reese's was something special.

Chase somehow wished the limo to be a cop's van taking him straight to the _Tower_. _What was his life worth without Zoey?_

Finally, limousine was halted.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

_Covington_ campus

******People**:

* * *

Chase Matthews, Tabitha[8:4], many anoymous pupils (background)

* * *

_Covington_…

Chase strolled the campus, breathing the foggy British air.

His mind felt equally dissolving into some mist.

Tabitha recognised Chase. 'Hi!'

Chase greeted back.

Tabitha noticed that something was wrong. 'Why are you so pale? Should we go to the school doc?'

Chase shook his head. 'Doubt they can heal broken hearts…'

Tabitha shrugged. 'Poor Chase!'

Chase had to hurry up to his dormitory block. 'I need to beat Colin[8:5] to the bed at the window.'

Tabitha helped him as much as he needed. But she did that in a sisterly manner, impossibly as a substitute for Zoey.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

Chase's dorm

******People**:

* * *

Chase, Colin

* * *

Chase had a hard time getting his belongings done.

Colin tried to help Chase, too. 'Let's go to a junior pub tonight?'

But Chase was hard to appease.

The worst thing: He was invited to Zoey's parents' home over the next weekend.

Chase sobbed. _Had they known about James?_ He had started to like Mr. Brooks pretty early on. But now he was left with doubts.

It was going to be a terrible year at _Covington_'s for Chase, Colin's and Tabitha's help notwithstanding.

* * *

**Chapter 9 Paris Awakens**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

next day, early morning

******Place**:

* * *

campus of some boarding school in Paris

******People**:

* * *

Logan Reese, Monique Chaumont[9:1], many anonymous pupils (background)

* * *

Malcolm had successfully negotiated with the British crown.

Now Logan was bound for his new boarding school in Paris.

A limousine had taken him from the airport for private jets to the campus.

He had been expected by Monique Chaumont, the dean of the school.

Monique had already visited the _Pacific Coast Academy_ in order to evaluate it for the next exchange program. Now she guided Logan to his quarters. 'You should check with the office of the president of the American guest students.'

Logan shrugged. 'OK…'

The evergreen _Paris S'Éveille_[9:2] resounded across the campus.

Paris was awakening.

The vans were full of milk.

The janitors were full of brooms.

Or so the song said.

Monique Chaumont showed him to the office. 'It should be open after lunch break.'

Logan was not keen of meeting some boring freak, but he had to accept.

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

same day, afternoon

******Place**:

* * *

office of the American students' group

******People**:

* * *

Logan reese, Dana Cruz (hidden)

* * *

Logan had finally found the office he had been looking for. Being a reckless jerk, he did not think highly of useless, obsolete activities like knocking at doors and waiting for getting told to enter. He drew the door widely open, as if trying to tear it apart. Then he stomped impatiently into the office.

The responsible was still hiding behind a newspaper.

A cup of hot coffee was standing on the table, too.

Logan expected everyone top jump to his service without a trace of hesitation. But here he was disappointed. 'Hi pal,' boomed Logan, 'I just need to know where to find the hottest chicks in Paris, OK? Then I'll leave again.'

The newspaper was immediately sent flying into the opposite corner.

The face of Dana Cruz appeared.

Logan was consternated. 'Da… da… dana?'

Dana had already known that there was only one such jerk in the world. Nevertheless, Dana replied aghast, 'Logan?' She jumped up.

Logan and Dana stood silently face to face.

They didn't talk or move for several minutes.

Finally Dana moved again, grunting, 'you should wear a flashing light on your head when crossing Paris, giving the girls a chance of avoiding you in time.'

Logan pouted. 'No way, they would flock around me in droves!'

'No way,' thundered Dana.

'Yes way,' replied Logan. Then he took Dana's cup of coffee. 'Yummy! At least they know to make some good coffee here, unlike the dirty sewage they sell in California…'

Dana grunted, 'That's my coffee!'

'Oops,' groaned Logan, 'catch it!' He spewed the coffee aloft, making it rain down on Dana.

The tomboy was angry. 'How did you dare to follow me to Paris, anyways?'

Logan sighed. 'The _Pacific Academy_ blew up, we got scattered. Dad decided to enroll me here because he is now making movies in Europe.'

Dana had a hard time believing that.

Logan grunted, 'My ex-fiancé Quinn is te culprit. She makes many things explode.'

'I know,' replied Logan. 'Wait, you and Quinn? You're joking, right?'

Logan sobbed bitterly. 'I wish… but, fortunately, the horror is over. She only used me for my money. I think…'

Dana shrugged helplessly with her shoulders. 'Makes sense… you're hardly good for anything else…'

Logan gasped. 'Says who?'

Dana grinned. 'You sucked in the basketball team…'

'I've trained hard,' replied Logan, 'feel my muscles!'

Dana shook her head. 'I've won the French chanpionship in bosdy building… you are not much of a challenge.'

Logan pouted. 'Women who work out are ugly.'

Dana grunted, 'you think so?'

Logan nodded. 'Yeah, girls can't be strong and beautiful at the same time. That's biology!'

Dana shook her head. 'You always had a D in biology.'

Logan shrugged carelessly. 'I don't need good marks. I want to become a male model.'

Dana chuckled.

'What,' replied Logan, 'I am the born model.'

'Prove it,' commanded Dana.

Logan was flabbergasted.

Dana grinned. 'I've been accepted to Sophie Girard[9:3]'s model camp in Sables D'Olonne. That's where models are born. You don't have the guts to do so.'

Logan gasped. 'You want to become a model, too?'

Dana grinned. 'I'm almost there. And why? I have made contacts.'

Logan boomed, 'I am one of the twenty richest heirs in the world, I…'

'We know,' replied, Dana, 'but you need the right contacts.'

Logan shrugged. 'What's that Pizza Bologna anyways…'

Dana laughed. 'Sables D'Olonne… it's a place at the Atlantic Coast.'

Logan cackled. 'And so?'

Dana explained, 'it has got one of the most important yacht clubs of France.'

'quotMy dad has got a yacht, too, replied Logan.

Dana wasn't really surprised, was she? Alas, she grinned mercilessly. 'Well, so does Sophie Girard, and hers is at Sables D'Olonne. And that's where her camp for futuure miodels takes place.'

'On a yacht?' Logan beamed.

Dana nodded. 'There are many good-looking male models that have started their career right there: Olaf, Mushna, Yurgin, Claus, Joszef, Buckminster … [9:4]'

Logan shrugged. 'They ain't as hot as me…'

Dana also talked about female supermodels working for Sophie Girard, and probably present at the Sables D'Olonne. 'Viviana Martinez[9:5], Dakota North[9:6]…'

Vivienne was indeed Lola's sister, but Dana could not know that.

Logan sighed. 'Maybe it's worth the trouble.'

Dana scratched her chin. 'Maybe… there's only one way to find out…'

Logan blew some dense and billowing brimstone smoke through his capital orifices.

Dana commanded Logan to go to the door and reverse the shield saying 'Open'.

Logan shrugged. 'What the… ' He walked to the door and obeyed unto Dana.

Dana pushed some buttons. 'Dancing is a good way to prove your skills as a future top model…'

Logan shrugged.

The band played along _Nostalsong_.[9:7]

Logan gasped. _We can't dance, that never goes well…_ [9:8]

Dana chuckled when she grabbed Logan's wrists and swang him around.

The song commanded them to dance a bit around that wonderful moon, and to look for some adventures, as a single one would hardly be enough.

According to the song, Dana wanted to start over, once again with Logan, even if she might not yet have had the courage to do it for real.

But times would come…

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

ten hours later.

* * *

It was 5 a.m.

Paris awakened.

But Logan and Dana fell finally asleep on their feet, with their arms wrapped around each other, after so many hours of dancing. They started dreaming about their upcoming vacations at the Sables D'Olonne, participating hand in hand in Sophie Girard's camp for future top models.

* * *

**Chapter 10 Zen And The Art Of Learning**

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

same day, around 10 a.m.

******Place**:

* * *

in front of _Takato's Academy_

******People**:

* * *

Michael Barret, Grandma Barret, a bunch of random passengers (background)

* * *

Finally, school started for Michael Barret.

His grandma took him to the entrance of a place named _Takato's Academy_. She admonished him to be brave and obedient. 'No detention, and no…'

Michael mnodded solemnly. He was lucjy when he saw the entrance.

Lisa and some of his other friends had stubbornly refused to believe that the academy existed.

Logan had made endlessly un of Michael and Mr. Takato, comparing the latter ti Santa.

It was not mentioned anywhere on the interweb.

But that meant nothing, didn't it?

Michael took over the pieces of luggage from his grandma. Then he waved a last time at the old lady before passing through the gate.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

inside _Takato's Academy_

******People**:

* * *

Michael Barret, Mr. Takato (later)

* * *

Michael sighed. But he wondered where all the other students were. He was all alone, or so did he believe.

Several minutes passed silently.

Michael turned around.

The fassades of the school turned out as cardboard imitations, comparable to Podemkin's villages with which that Russian nobleman had deceived his Queen.

Michael gasped. 'Where are the dorms,' squealed he at the top of his lungs.

Mr. Takato appeared all of a sudden in front of Michael. 'Michael!'

Michael twitched. 'Where are all the other pupils? Where are the dorms?'

'You don't need them,' replied Mr. Takato.

'Does that mean I'll be all alone,' stammered Michael, 'dying from loneliness?'

'Loneliness,' spoke Mr. Takato, 'is but an illusion.'

Michael sighed. 'An illusion… so… where am I supposed to sleep?'

Mr. Takato grinned. 'Your mind and your heart will be your bed.'

Michael was flabbergasted. 'My mind… sure… my heart… what else… when will I learn to sleep on my mind and on my heart?'

Mr. Takato grinned like a wise man. 'Don't asked to ask so many questions. As of yet, you haven't learn't asking.'

Michael squealed, 'OK!' He scratched his chin. 'Let's start to learn!'

Mr. Takato shook his head. 'Not that fast! You can't start to learn until you have learnt to learn.'

'Learnt to learn…' Michael did not get it. _How was he supposed to learn to learn? Wasn't that absurd? He had already learnt so many things at school and from his parents. What sense did it make to tell him to learn to learn?_ He was totally confused and glared aloft. _What have I slipped into?_

* * *

**Time**:

* * *

hours later

******Place**:

* * *

non-existing campus of _Takato's Academy_

******People**:

* * *

Mr. Takato, Michael Barret

* * *

Mr. Takato urged Michael to start his lessons.

Michael squealed, 'I won't make you tuna sandwich and wine, not again. If you want tuna, go and buy some from Kazu at _Sushi Rox_. He makes the best tuna dishes at the west coast.'

Alas, kazu's _Sushi Rox_ did not exiist any longer.

Michael had no clue concerning Kazu's current whereabouts.

Mr. Takato rebuked Michael. 'You are now going to learn to learn.'

Michael sighed bitterly. He wanted already to take his cellular phone and call his grandmother and Lisa. _One of them should have come and picked him up from here before he went insane. That old sucker was totally crazy._

His head kept on spinning like a broken record.

Michael felt dizzy. _But what if Takato caught him? There was no place to hide from the senile weirdo. And the freak would have told him not to use a phone before he had learned using a phone, which was impossible before having learned to learn._

'Listen to the silence inside yourself,' told Mr. Takato unto Michael.

Michael stood there, shrugging helplessly. _Listening to some silence? Hey, that was impossible, you couldn't listen to silence because silence was properly the absence of noise, wasn't it?_

Mr. Takato bowed deeply. 'Today, you are going to learn about mathematics. Mathematics is the art of learning.[10:1]'

Michael despaired. He had learnt about mathematics in eleven long years of school. But he had never learnt to learn mathematics.

Mr. Takato explained. 'Zero is an expression of the emptiness inside yourself.'

Michael panted. he had tried hard to listen to his inner silence, but all in vain. Or maybe Michael was just empty, wasn't he?

Like a hollow nut, no, worse.

For knocking at a hollow nut's shell caused sounds.

But knocking at himself did not cause anything.

Mr. Takato continued, 'the act of concentrating on a number constitutes the next number.'[10:2]

Michael was even more confused. Now he was left standing alone in the centre of the non-existing campus. He felt like hanging in some endless mental loop.

Mr. Takato did not have to give any instruction during the following hours.

Michael forgot about time while concentrating on numbers. _That was interesting… almost like playing clack-clack balls._

Logan Reese, Zoey Brooks, Chase Bartholomew Matthews, Quinndelyn Pensky, Lola Martinez… they all disappeared from Michael's memory.

Lisa was now totally pointless. She had never been anything but a pointless distraction in Michael's life.

Who were Vince Blake, James Garrett, Stacey Dillsen, Mark Del Figgalo, or Dustin Brooks anyways?

Michael did not care. He had finally reached _nirvana_.

* * *

This completes our tour through the new school of the most important among Zoey's friends who had been with her at _Pacific Coast Academy_ for several years.

But what was the destiny of many of Zoey's minor friends?

They may have disappeared from Michael's mind, but not from the face of the earth…

* * *

**Chapter 11 Conclusions**

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

pitch of _Lincoln Prep_ in San Diego county

******People**:

* * *

Vince Blake, Shelby Marx[11:1], many random pupils (background)

* * *

Inspite of being new at his school, Vince was undisputed captain of the team of _Lincoln Prep_, the champion of California. He was training hard for his very next match.

The next opponent was going to be _James K. Polk High_ from La Mesa.

Vince feared especially Billy Loomer, the toughest guy of the county.

Loomer was able to crack coconuts with his unprotected head.

The long passes of Seth Powers were equally feared.

Seth was properly a basketball player, but he subbed on and off for the football team.

Dirga, the hostile coach, was the worst fury of California.

Vince ran up and down the pitch, kicking strawmen and vibrating cardboard figures into smithereens.

At the end of thge long pitch, a girl in the likeness of Lola was waiting.

Vince was confused. 'Lola?'

The girl swept Vince of his feet and sent him bouncing across the pitch.

'I'm Shelby,' explained the girl, 'Lola is my elder sister.'

Vince was flabbergasted.

Shelby asked, 'does Lola punch like this?' She sent her fist into Vince's shoulders.

It almost hurt.

Vince understood that he was impossibly facing his weak girlfriend. 'You're good!'

Shelby smiled. 'I'm a kick boxer, preparing for the next world championships. The girls are too weak, so I train with the football boys. Most of them can't take my punches, either, though.' She sobbed.

Vince grinned. _Who needed Lola if he could have her little sister who was equally hot, but was not going to get bruised by each of his hugs?_ 'OK, let the training begin!'

Shelby smiled.

* * *

**Place**:

* * *

cafeteria of _Hollywood School for Performance Arts_

******People**:

* * *

Lisa Perkins, Beck Oliver, Jade West, Trina Rebecca Vega[11:2], some other pupils (background)

* * *

Carrying her repast, Lisa returned from the long queue in her new cafeteria. Suddenly she started, almost dropping her plate. 'Rebecca?'

Rebecca turned arouned, glaring at Lisa with grim determination. 'Don't dare to call me like this. My name is Trina Vega.'

Lisa looked puzzled.

Rebecca aka Trina forced Lisa to sit down by the next table.

Lisa requested an explanation.

Rebecca started talking, 'see, I'm really Lola's cousin Trina.'

Lisa choked with consternation.

Rebecca grinned. 'Lola was tired by Zoey's life in denial. So she instigated me into seducing Chase in order to force Zoey to turn jealous and fess up.'

'That's sick,' remarked puzzled Lisa.

'Aw, poor Lisa…' replied Rebecca, 'you think of Lola as of an angel? Far from it…' She grinned in a taunting manner.

Lisa could not get it. _Then it's Lola who made you blackmail Zoey?_[11:3]

Rebecca shook her head. 'Lola got tired of me when I went too far. But Logan paid me for blackmailing Zoey.'

Lisa threw up. _Alas, this looked so much like Logan…_

Rebecca chuckled without remorses.

Beck Oliver passed by. 'Sorry, are you new here?'

Lisa nodded timidly.

Beck shook hands with Lisa. 'Beck Oliver, I'm the class President of the Sophomores. Do you need help?'

Rebecca shook her head. _That warmhearted Samaritan… Let's see what his girlfriend has to say about it…_ She took her cellular phone and started composing some SMS.

Lisa smiled. 'Oh, that would be nice.'

Beck nodded. 'Next time, you should use your student's card. You get your repasts a lot cheaper.'

'Oops' squealed Lisa. She was not yet accustomed to her new card.

The passes at _Pacific Coast Academy_ looked differently.

There were many things Lisa needed help to get accustomed to.

All of a sudden, Jade West appeared in the back of Beck. She grunted with terror.

Beck turned around.

Burning steam billowed forth from Jade's dragon-like nostrils. 'You pathetic cheater! It's over!'

Beck stammered, 'but Jadiemouse, I've just…'

Jade scoffed at her ex-boyfriend. 'Forget it!' She stomped her feet and stormed out.

Lisa didn't understand zilch.

Rebecca grinned with shameless determination.

* * *

While Mark del Figgalo collected many new stones in Florida and James dedicated himself to his old chess team at Santa Fé, Stacey built a house of her dreams in Mississippi, made of cotton swabs and white glue.

Kazu was tired of cooking. Thus he started running a garden shop selling bonzai trees.

Dean Rivers needed desperately a year's worth of a break.

His wife Tipper[11:4] had made his life hell.

They were now ready for a divorce.

But Tipper's ferocious sharks were likely to milk the last dime off the dean.

For that avail, Rivers fled to Mexico, along with his new game sphere[11:5].

His video games were the last things he wanted to lose to Ripper's insane greed.

* * *

_Pacific Coast Academy_ was rebuilt, but it hardly ressembled the goold old school.

With Dean Rivers lost in Mexico, Dean Taylor[11:6] took over.

Some of the teachers returned, such as Bromwell[11:7].

But the dormitory rooms were all renamed and restructured.

The gyms and sport fields were smaller and less fun.

The classes were much different.

* * *

None of the gang returned to _Pacific Coast Academy_.

They were all graduated or dropped out.

Dustin was only at the beginning of his high-school time. But he didn't return, either.

Zoey got along at her school because she spent many weekends with Nicole and the Singer family and their friends. Having graduated, Zoey was employed as a VP by _MadStyle_, replacing True Jackson who needed to concentrate more on school and work less. She rented a small apartment in New York City for Dustin and herself.

Her new boyfriend was Stuart Laserbeam[11:8], the elder brother of Ryan. "Mr. Perfect" Stuart had trashed business school in favour of becoming an artist.

Dustin switched to the district school of True, Lulu, and Ryan. He was now Lulu's regular boyfriend and fellow member of their algebra club.

Logan and Dana dropped out of school, and they became professional models.

Sooner or later, they were going to wear and present fashion designed by Zoey and her friends Geena and True.

Nicole took over _Juice_, which was associated with her father's juice factory. She was eager on inheriting the factory and become known as America's most juicy and sappy girl.

Vince trashed Lola in favour of Shelby.

It had taken him forever to find a girl he could hug without risking to bruise her badly.

In addition, Vince switched to kickboxing, as he was not willing to go to college and wait for the _NFL_ draft. He wanted to be a professional star athlet right now, not four years later.

_Palmwood_ was the right place for Lola in order to prepare for her first Oscar which she was going to win at the age of eighteen with a music video along with some Kendall Knight.

Being over Zoey, Chase graduated from Covington's and went through an internship at _Royal Theatre_ in London. Then he returned to America and worked at _Broadway_, along with his new girlfriend Addie Singer, as a playwright for musicals.

Quinn and Shane went finally to _Caltech_, not far from _Pacific Coast Academy_ in order to study sciences and win their first Nobel Prize at the age of twenty.

Lisa did now replace Jade as Oliver's girlfriend.

That wasn't an easy and automatic decision, but it required a struggle of several years, as they had to overcome a bunch of racial prejudices.

Michael had ever since disappeared into nirvana. He was now generally believed to be someone who didn't exist, exactly like his master Takato. He did not care, he had made his choice and finally said good-bye to it all.

**_The End_**

* * *

** 1:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Chasing Zoey_

**1:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Chasing Zoey_

**1:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Drippin'_

**1:4**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Curse At PCA_

**1:5**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Dripping_

**1:6**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _People Auction_

**2:1**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Paging Dr. Drake_

**2:2**:

* * *

mentioned in _Drake & Josh_ : _Helen's Surgery_

**2:3**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Paging Dr. Drake_

**2:4**:

* * *

mentioned in _Drake & Josh_ : _Dinner With Bobo_

**2:5**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _The Play_ and _Girls Will Be Boys_

**2:6**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Curse At PCA_

**2:7**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Miss PCA_

**2:8**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Paging Dr. Drake_

**2:9**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Treehouse_

**2:10**:

* * *

mentioned in _Zoey 101_ : _Chasing Zoey_

**2:11**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Curse At PCA_

**3:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Quinn's Alpaca_

**3:2**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iMight Switch Schools_

**3:3**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : episodetitleLittle Diva

**3:4**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ :_Rumors about Love_

**3:5**:

* * *

appears in various episodes of _Unfabulous_

**3:6**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Football_

**4:1**:

* * *

cf. _Unfabulous_ : _The Pink Guitar_

**4:2**:

* * *

ditto

**4:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Dance Contest_

**4:4**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Chase's Girlfriend_

**5:1**:

* * *

_Zoey 101_ : _Backpack_

**5:2**:

* * *

_Zoey 101_ : _Spring Fling_

**5:3**:

* * *

_Zoey 101_ : _Miss PCA_

**5:4**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _The Gift_

**6:1**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iTwins_

**6:2**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iSaw Him First_ — surname is taken from same author's rôle in _Bigtime Rush_

**6:3**:

* * *

Briarwood Prep

**6:4**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Bad Girl_

**6:5**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iTake On Dingo_

**6:6**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iMust Have Locker 239_

**6:7**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Trading Places_

**6:8**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Zoey's Tutor_

**6:9**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Quarantine_

**7:1**:

* * *

identified with custodian Gordy from _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_

**7:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Curse At PCA_

**7:3**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _Ryan On Wheels_ — identified with the _Palmwood_ Manager in _Bigtime Rush_

**7:4**:

* * *

cf. _Bigtime Rush_ : _Big Time Bad Boy_

**8:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Spring Break-Up_

**8:2**:

* * *

a woodwind instrument invented in Poland, reminiscent of the things blown by angels in church paintings

**8:3**:

* * *

and you, Michael — spoof off Julius Caesar's famous last words, addressing his treacherous murderer Brutus

**8:4**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Trading Places_

**8:5**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Trading Places_

**9:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Haunted House_

**9:2**:

* * *

Paris wakes up — song by Jacques Dutronq which I don't own

**9:3**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _Back To School_

**9:4**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iCarly Awards_

**9:5**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _True Crush_ — surname chosen for same actress's task in _Zoey 101_

**9:6**:

* * *

cf. _Babysitting Dakota_

**9:7**:

* * *

song by Eros Ramazzotti which I don't own

**9:8**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _School Dance_

**10:1**:

* * *

the greek term _mathema_ properly means _thing to be learnt_

**10:2**:

* * *

this is part of a fancy way of expressing _Peano's axioms_ for natural numbers

**11:1**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iFight Shelby Marx_

**11:2**:

* * *

identifies Trina vom _Victorious_ with Rebecca from _Zoey 101_ : _Chase's Girlfriend_

**11:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Zoey's Balloon_

**11:4**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Coffee Cart Ban_

**11:5**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _The Bet_

**11:6**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Hot Dean_

**11:7**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Zoey's Tutor_

**11:8**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _The Gift_


End file.
